Happy Birthday!
by Gloryofluv
Summary: A small birthday gift to myself as I sit down and talk to our favorite characters for my birthday! We talk a little about favorite parts, fun scenes and what might be in the near future.


Sitting at the table in 12 Grimmauld Place there was a small celebration that was taking place. Small twenty-nines were floating around and a giant german chocolate cake was on the center of the table. There were faces of our all too familiar couplings as they were talking to the writer in a party hat.

"Happy birthday, Sam! So many great years you have given us so far." Remus murmured with a smile.

Sirius smacked the brown-haired woman on the back, "Most definitely! We have fought, laughed and shagged all because you are a bit psychotic…"

Hermione made a face and shook her head, "That is just rude, Padfoot. Give the woman a bit of credit, she is quite wordy."

Charlie raised an eyebrow, "And I am at this party instead of in Romania, why?"

"Because we are her favorite gingers, Charlie," Fred snickered and popped off candied fireworks.

"Can anyone recall some of our favorite moments of the last year?" Remus offered and Hermione gave him a smile.

"Well, I am always her favorite female character, I am not quite sure why…"

Sam held up a finger and smirked, "We are very similar and who best to relate to than a bookish witch who can be awkwardly adventurous."

"My favorite scene would have had to have been introducing her to dragons for the first time. Her face when I Durstia came pressed forth and she pet him was priceless," Charlie smirked and Hermione giggled and nodded.

"That was a very nice moment indeed," Hermione voiced and turned to Sirius.

"What about yours Padfoot?"

"We have had good moments, really good moments in fact… I had quite a bit of fun as a machinic in Los Angeles. Probably the scene at the beach was my favorite. A different change of pace that Sam usually writes me as."

Sam blushed lightly and shrugged her shoulders, "I have grown on the whole Alternative Universe thing… it has been quite fun."

Remus cleared his throat, "I have to say I enjoyed being a younger version of myself. It was fun to be a youthful and a bit more optimistic than traditionally depicted."

Sirius pointed at him and nodded furiously, "Yes! That was incredibly fun! I imagine she will continue with that. This new one has been crazy as well! We have almost switched roles and Teddy… talk about a hell of a kid."

Sam sighed and smiled, "Oh, I do love him. He is one of my favorite next generation kids."

Charlie chuckled and shook his head, "He is quite a character."

"I have been enjoying taking part every once and awhile in her stories… If only I could get shagged proper…" Fred grumbled with a stifled grin.

Draco Malfoy strolled into the room with Snape following, "Sorry we are late to the party… Severus couldn't get his hair right."

The brown-haired writer clapped, "Sit! Sit! We were just talking about favorite scenes of the year for my birthday!"

The blond smirked and raised an eyebrow, "Well, I do have a few." He started as he sat down next to the writer. "One of them would have to have been your sequel to Inter Sagum… I do enjoy being a feisty prat."

Severus shook his head, "Undoubtedly, I am here by mistake."

"Don't be like that Snape, we enjoy your blunt attitude. Everyone loves an antihero." Sam retorted and the ex-Potion Professor waved it off.

"I have to ask, Sam, what is with the marriages, the children, and the chaos?" Charlie grumbled and Sam laughed.

"Well, life is messy and sometimes a bit shocking… Marriage, children and chaos are some of my favorites."

"Who is your favorite coupling so far to date?" Remus questioned and the write gasped.

"Oh, I couldn't choose, Moony. Too hard to choose from. I love you and Sirius so much. Charles has become one of my new favorites and Draco is a fan favorite… Fred, I promise I will do something special with you soon. Severus… you might possibly have a story coming your way too. I have so much to give that the stories come faster than I can complete them."

"We love your readers, by the way. It is one of our favorite things beyond the strange ways you write us." Hermione voiced a smile.

"I adore my readers, they keep me going. I always write with the intentions of making things entertaining and sometimes a bit uncomfortable so that it is engaging." Sam said and rubbed her face with a smile.

"What is the one thing you want to achieve before you hit thirty?" Remus inquired and Sam shrugged her shoulders.

"Just to keep writing. To keep enjoying what I do. Maybe find someone to collaborate a story or two with to expand my creativity, but the goal is to always write and write well enough to keep my readers wanting more."

Draco sneered, "Don't forget a fanfiction just for me, Sam. You must appease the needs of your readers."

"More of me too!" Sirius shouted and Remus rolled his eyes.

"I suppose if he wants to be in more I am going to be too."

Hermione blushed lightly and bit down on a smile, "Well, I am the only one who can do the job right."

"Right you are, Mione, without you our stories would be boring!" Fred snickered and Charlie chuckled.

"More dragons, please?" Charlie asked and Sam nodded.

"Most definitely, Charlie."

"More shagging too!" Sirius exclaimed and the table erupted in laughter.

"Most definitely," Sam repeated with a bright smile.

"Happy birthday, our fantastic writer," Hermione patted Sam's shoulder.

"Happy birthday," the rest of the table repeated and the cake started to get cut.

"Thanks for making this year great, my wonderful couplings and friends."

 **Thank you to my readers for the wonderful years of reading my stories. Today marks a wonderful year of writing for you all again, I hope to continue to have fun and grow with you!**


End file.
